Unique Meetings
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: A One-shot on how OC Characters Calypso and Tailblade and Crescent Would react to bumping into eachother, small, short, mysterious. Calypso and Tailblade belong to ImSoBoredOMG and Crescent belongs to DJ-Soundwave16873 Both On DeviantART


Note:

I DISCLAIM Crescent. He is not mine.

He belongs to DJ SOUNDWAVE 1698

Calypso and Tailblade ARE mine.

Autobots belong to whomever.

ENJOY!

O-O—O-O-O-O—O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-

The sound of Iacon was alive and distant in the Western under layer of the city. They trudged through the alleys and streets, forever on their alert, fearing they might get caught, one was wary and filled with rage, while the other was timid and overflowing with curiosity.

Eventually they saw a small bar at the edge of the Iacon border; they quickened their pace when they heard the far away sound of outrage and panic.

They stopped at the door, glanced at each other

And entered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Crescent sat in the corner of the bar at a lone table, swirling his High-Grade around in his cube before taking another sip, his yellow visor Dim with content…or was it? He didn't know, all he wanted to do was sit and drink. That's it.

He glanced out the window; he could hear the commotion in the central area of the city from there.

It was busier, louder and more annoying than usual…hmmm.

He heard the bar doors slide open, he glanced with dis-interest, and two very odd-looking figures stepped in. both were a little battered.

The first was a creepy looking femme, two large, sharp black horns adorned her helm with a chain on each one, connecting with her wide hip plates, a long, lethal looking tail swung side to side faintly, just missing the two giant laser rifles on her back along with a proud set of wings, she wasn't a seeker.

Good.

A neutral instead.

Ok. whatever.

He then caught the sight of the other one, one that had the appearance of a more timid, shy being.

She glanced around warily with her sharp, purple visor. A long broad sword was placed down the centre of her strait back, the point just below her small aft; a pair of long, large wings with purple tips alongside it dwarfed her.

Four, sharp head-fins were on her helm with a yellow cockpit on chest plate. Her musty red armour was dull and cracked, her long, elegant legs strode by her companion, and her faceplates etched with…curiosity?

Hmmm…a neutral aswell… 'Shut up' he told his processer angrily as he turned back to his drink, quickly turning back into the uninterested mech in the corner once more.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Two level-4 high-grades please"

Tailblade was pissed.

No. not pissed.

Mega-pissed.

Things couldn't have gotten any worse. There they were, minding their own business and finding parts for their shuttle in the normal, Iacon market, and this damn Auto-bot scumbag had to come over and feel her sister up!.

She did not like that.

.Bit.

I guess in some respect it was her fault half the auto-bot army's after them.

After she….'took care' of the Autobot who violated her companion the others started to retreat back to their location.

No doubt to find their friend.

'Primus dammit'. She thought as the bartender headed towards her.

'If she didn't trip up they wouldn't have known it was us'.

Tailblade didn't blame her sister. She was always a bit of a klutz

Tailblades thoughts were snapped out of her when the bartender placed the drinks in front of her on the counter.

"That's twelve credits please"

Tailblades sister leaned over her shoulder as she handed the bar-man his money.

"Price went up since the last time we docked here isn't it?"

The white femme scowled.

"It's the war you know. This pointless, stupid war"

"….but it's our planet…shouldn't we help sis?"

Tailblade vented air from her vents. She went through this over and over again with her companion.

"No. I've told you this over and over again, there is no point picking a side when they are both fighting for the same damn thing. One faction is just as stupid as the other."

"…ok…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—

As they headed to a lone table, Calypso caught the sight of a lone mech in the corner.

Yellow and red flames adorned his shoulders and feet with the black base colour making it stand out.

Two curvy door-wings were placed along his back; on his head he had two Long head fins with a crescent symbol on his head and on the front of his hands.

He probably didn't notice her, his yellow visor was so dim it was nearly grey.

Calypso studied his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Tailblade said as she looked in the direction Calypso was.

She then spotted the Mech in the corner.

She then looked back at Calypso.

'Slag'. She thought.

Calypsos face was etched in curiosity and….concern?

"What?" Tailblade asked. "Come on, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we get out of here."

Calypsos faced did not change. Nor did she move.

"It's just….he looks so…lonely…."

She said her voice soft.

"He's not our problem Calypso, you need to harden up a little or it will get you hurt. I won't always be around to watch your back.

"Ok….."

Calypso sighed before quietly following Tailblade to an empty table in a different corner of the bar, one that was right next to the back door.

They both sat down, Calypso fiddled with her cube; taking sips every now and then.

Tailblade had the whole thing down in two gulps; she shuttered her optics a few times before turning to her companion, placing her hand on her shoulder armour.

She gave a quick glance to the half-empty glass.

"Can you manage it?"

Calypso shrugged.

"I…I don't know, I'm not used to drinking….this."

Tailblade nodded.

"If I didn't get you one others might get suspicious. Ya dig?

"Yeah….okay, I'm not hungry anyway."

It fell silent as they listened to the sound of chaos getting closer and closer to the bar.

Tailblade stood

"We have to go sis"

Calypso sighed before standing aswell, following her companion out the back door; she cast one more glance to the lone mech in the corner…

She herself doesn't know why she's so interested in him. There's just…..something about him…..

Calypso and Tailblade quietly shut the door behind them as they ran to the edge of the alleyway.

Glancing behind them they opened a small hatch to the lower levels, leaped of and went down, deeper into Cybertron before transforming and shooting of into the sky.

O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Crescent glanced up as the figures began to leave; he saw from the corner of his optic that the red one looked at him before leaving.

He couldn't quite figure it out what was bothering him about her, there's just….something…..unnatural about her…..hmm…..

Suddenly Autobots of all shaped and sizes barged in from the doors and filled the bar.

The occupants of the bar panicked a little.

Some screamed, some groaned, some even snarled.

'So much for the neutral bar' Crescent thought as one really huge Autobot triple-changer, stepped in front of his table.

"Hands in the air pal, you've got some questions to answer"

Crescent said nothing. He placed his glass down before standing up.

The Autobot narrowed his optics in suspicion before pulling out his rifle, aiming it at Crescents chest.

"I said….put your HANDS in the air buddy…."

"Or else"

Crescent smirked.

This should be fun.

END


End file.
